A New Start A larger family
by his4evergirl
Summary: You asked for it, I am now going back to Kyou and Tohru! This takes place after Shigure and Nightingale's wedding and things are getting crazy. How will everyone adjust to living together? Read and find out. Please review. FLUFF WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Tohru awoke in the morning light. A few weeks had passed since Shigure and Nightingale's wedding. Tohru thought back to that day with a smile. _Nightingale had looked so beautiful and she and Shigure both looked so happy._ She thought. She looked over and saw Mimi still fast asleep in her own bed.

Tohru got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. She arrived at the bathroom door to find Kyou waiting outside the door. Tohru walked up to Kyou and gave him a hug and a question mark look.

"Nightingale is in there with morning sickness again." Kyou answered her confused look. "Shigure is going nuts looking for that bottle of stuff Hatori gave them to help with the morning sickness."

Tohru nodded knowingly. Then she thought for a moment and said, "I know where it is." Then she headed down the stairs and to the kitchen. She found Shigure digging through one of the lower cabinets searching frantically for the natural remedy. Tohru walked over to one of the upper cabinets and pulled out the bottle he was looking for. Then she walked over to Shigure and tapped him on the shoulder.

Shigure looked up to see Tohru holding out the brown bottle. "You are an angel." He told her as he took the bottle and stood up. "Thank you." Then he headed upstairs to the bathroom to tend to his wife.

After fifteen minutes passed the pair exited the bathroom and headed for their bedroom. Tohru started to head for the stairs so that Kyou could get ready. Kyou gently grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I was going to start breakfast and let you get ready." She answered.

"No, you take the bathroom first." He told her.

"I couldn't, you were here..."

Kyou cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. "Ladies first." Kyou said with a smile.

Tohru's cheeks reddened. "Okay." She said and then headed inside the bathroom.

"Awe, chivalry is not dead!" Shigure sighed dramatically as he exited his and Nightingale's bedroom.

Kyou just rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs. It wasn't long before Tohru was out of the bathroom and Nightingale was right back in. Luckily this time she wasn't getting sick. It was now her turn to get ready for the day.

When she was done, Mimi now took her turn to get ready. Kyou sighed and waited rather impatiently for Mimi to be done. once she was done he rushed upstairs and barely made it in the bathroom before Yuki.

Kyou had to rush to get ready. _There are far too many people in this house._ He thought. Then he let out a sigh. _And there is about to be one more._ He thought as his mind traveled to Nightingale's ever growing belly. Then he finished up in the bathroom and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When Kyou arrived at the table, Tohru had breakfast out on the table and a plate ready for him. Kyou smiled as he sat down beside his love. H eleaned over and kissed her cheek. It wasn't long before breakfast was gone they were on their way to school.

Kyou walked to school with his arm around Tohru's waist. Half way there Suki joined the gang. She and Yuki were holding hands. Tohru glanced back at Mimi by herself. She seemed happy and content to be alone, but Tohru couldn't help, but want her to have someone too.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang arrived at school and were met by Momiji, Haru, U-o, and Hana. "So how's life with the newly-weds?" U-o asked when the group arrived.

Tohru smiled. "It's a little crazy. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"I think things will be easier when Nightingale has the baby." Yuki commented.

Tohru nodded. "Or at least when she gets passed the morning sickness."

Kyou just stood there silently, thinking to himself. _When she gets passed the morning sickness yes, but when she has the baby, it's only gonna get worse._ He sighed internally and then the bell rang signalling the beginning of the day.

Once the group (minus Momiji and Haru) had taken their seats, the teacher stood up and made an announcement. "Well class, since you are all seniors, you know that you will be having to make some decisions concerning your lives." He began. "Next Tuesday, the school will be holding meetings for each of you students and your parents or legal guardians." Then he began passing out papers to each student. "These are the times for your meetings. Please give them to your parents and be sure to be on time."

Soon it was time for lunch. Everyone took their usual seats and began discussing the meetings. "Can you believe that they are going to make us talk about our futures?" U-o complained. "I mean this is just dumb."

"It is rather strange." Hana chimed in. "It seems rather useless to discuss what we are going to do with our teachers."

"Yeah, like that has anything to do with our teachers." U-o said.

"They just want to help us." Mimi said, taking offense consodering her sister was a teacher. "They just want to know what our plans are so that they can help us get to where we wanna go."

Tohru smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." Then she laughed nervously.

The bell soon rang signaling the end of lunch. The rest of the school day passed by uneventfully. After school Mimi decided to stay back and wait for her sister. Haru and Momiji came home with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou.

"Hey Yuki who are you gonna have come and talk to your teacher?" Momiji asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't have my parents do it, but I don't know who else I could have come to the meeting." Yuki replied.

"You could always have Ayame do it." Momiji suggested.

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." Yuki replied with a sigh.

"Or shigure could do it." Haru said.

"That would be even worse. We can;t have him in the school around all of the girls." Yuki remarked.

"He's not so bad now that he is married and going to be a father." Haru observed.

"True, he has been wearing pants." Momiji said with a giggle.

Tohru had to join in the laughter.

"So, Tohru are you gonna have your grandpa or your sister come?" Momiji inquired.

"I'm not sure." Tohru admitted. "I haven't really been giving it much thought."

Kyou looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking more about what I'm going to say at the meeting. I just haven't been thinking much about what I am going to do after graduation." Tohru confessed. "I guess I'll be going into the workforce full time."

"You don't want to go to college Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"No, getting through high school has been hard enough." She replied. Then she turned to Kyou. "What do you think you'll do after we graduate?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied, having had a plan for years and then everything changed the day Tohru kissed him.

When they arrived home, everyone began to work on their homework. After her homework was done, Tohru started dinner. While she was stirring a big pot of stew, Kyou's strong arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer.

"I need to go and talk to Shishou." He told her. "I'll try to be back in time for dinner."

She looked up at him and gave him the goofey grin he loved so much. "Okay. I'll make sure everybody leaves you some dinner."

Kyou smiled down at Tohru and kissed her one more time and then he headed for the door. _I have to talk to Shishou and get everything figured out. _He thought as he walked to see the man who had become his father.

**A/N: I know I took some of this from the manga, but I thought it was the best way to continue thye story and get it to where I want to take it. Plus I wanted to bring Kazuma in. He's one of my faves :D Please read and review. Oh and though I would love to, I do not own Fruits Basket.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kyou arrived to shishou's he found the man setting drinking tea. He looked up and saw Kyou and smiled warmly. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Good." Kyou answered as he moved to set across from Shishou.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Kyou?"

Kyou nodded. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man. "All of the students graduating this year have to have meetings with our teachers to discuss our plans for the future and we have to have our parents there."

"Is this the time?" Shishou asked looking at the paper.

Kyou nodded.

Kazuma studied the young man in front of him for a minute. "I get the feeling you came here to do more than just ask me to come to a meeting at your school." He said.

Even though it wasn't a question, Kyou answered anyway. "Yeah," He paused and took a breath then started again, "I wanted to talk to you about my future."

Kazuma gave him a knowing smile. "You always knew your future because of the curse, but now you don't." He said once again as a statement, not a question.

Kyou nodded. "It's more than just that."

Kazuma gave Kyou a questioning look.

Kyou sighed. "Before I had always known that I would be alone and then..."

"Tohru entered your life." Kazuma finished for him.

Kyou nodded once more. "When she first arrived I tried to distance myself from her, but then I felt a little less lonely with her." He began. "Then I pictured at least having one friend, but then... I told her how I felt and she felt the same way."

"Now you picture a future with her." Once again a statement of fact.

"Yes." Kyou answered anyway. "But I'm not sure how to make that future happen and I'm not sure what she wants."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Not really." Kyou answered and then let out a sigh. "What if she doesn't want the same future as I do?"

"Do you love her?"

Kyou looked confused at the question. "Well, yeah. I wouldn't want her in my life if I didn't." He answered his voice slightly irritated.

"And she loves you." Kazuma said as a statement once again. "That's how she broke the curse."

"Do you have a point, Shishou?"

Kazuma smiled at the angry young man. "You two love each other. Just talk to her and you will both figure out what your future is, together."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Kyou grumbled.

Kazuma laughed and then reached across the table and ruffled Kyou's hair playfully. "How are things going living with Shigure and his new family?" He asked changing the subject.

"Crazy." Kyou answered. "I've almost gotten to school late several times 'cause the bathroom was unavailable."

"A full house." Kazuma remarked.

"And it's only gonna get fuller." Kyou said with a sigh. "Then we will all be kept up all night by the crying baby."

"Maybe the baby will sleep through the night just fine. Some children do." Kazuma said.

"You're forgetting one small detail with that." Kyou remarked.

"What would that be?"

"It's Shigure's baby." Kyou answered.

Kazuma chuckled. "I suppose you are right." Then a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Talk to Tohru tonight and then the both of you come here tomorrow after school."

Kyou looked totally confused. They had gone from discussing his future to talking about living in the crazy full house and now talking about visiting again. "What should I talk to her about?"

"Your future, together. Then I want you two to come here tomorrow and visit with me."

Kyou let out an exasperated sigh. "But I'm not even sure what I am going to say to her."

"Figure it out on your way home. I'm sure the right words will come to you."

Kyou nodded and then glanced at teh clock on the wall. "I should be getting home. Tohru will have dinner ready soon and I told he I'd try to be back in time."

Kazuma smiled. "Then you had better keep your word." He stood and walked Kyou to the door. "I will see you and Tohru tomorrow."

"Yeah, she'll prolly be excited to come and visit." Kyou said with a small smile. Then he said good night and headed home to his Tohru.

When he arrived home, Kyou was greeted by the smell of Tohru's cooking. He followed his nose to the full dining room. Everyone was seated and Tohru was placing the food on the table. She looked up at him and smiled. "You made it just in time." She said excitedly.

Kyou couldn't help but smile back at her. He moved and took his usual seat next to Tohru. Everyone dug in and soon the food was gone. Kyou helped Tohru do the dishes. While they were doing dishes he looked over at her, "Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyou?" She asked.

"When we get done will you come up to the roof with me?" He asked. "I have something important I want to talk to you about."

Worry flitted across Tohru's face for a moment, but she quickly tucked it behind a smile. "Of course Kyou."

Kyou bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." She said smiling as the worry left her body.

Soon the dishes were finished and the young couple headed to teh roof for some alone time. Of course they weren't able to escape Shigure's teasing. "Awe the love birds heading to the roof! I bet they are going to make out!"

Tohru's face turned red and Kyou just ignored him. Once the two were on the roof Kyou turned to look at Tohru. "When I went to talk to Shishou, I went to talk to him about my future and that stupid meeting."

Tohru smiled. "That makes sense."

Kyou took a deep breath. "I'm not sure exactly what my future will be anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Tohru asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well, I want work in Shishou's dojo and someday when he retires take over, but..."

"But what?" Tohru asked.

"I want you with me, and I don't know if that's what you want." Kyou finished.

Tohru smiled at him. "Of course that's what I want. I want to be with you, always."

"Are you sure? I mean it may not always be the greatest life and..."

"As long as we are together it will be a great life." Tohru said with a huge grin. "It will be the greatest life anyone has ever lived."

Kyou smiled and pulled Tohru into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Tohru."

"I love you, Kyou."

"Kyou and Tohru sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Momiji sang interrupting the couple's moment.

"You little...!" Kyou began but was cut off by Momiji.

"Haru and I are leaving. I just wanted to tell Tohru bye."

"Bye Momiji. See you at school tomorrow!" Tohru said smiling like always.

"See you Tohru!" Momiji said and then headed off.

Tohru turned her attention back to Kyou and smiled.

Kyou smiled back. "I have one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Shishou wants us both to come and visit tomorrow after school. Would that be okay with you?"

"Of course!" Tohru said. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Kyou just smiled and kissed Tohru's forehead. "I knew you'd be excited."

Tohru giggled and then snuggled closer to Kyou. They sat like that for a while and watched the sunset. After a while they got up and headed inside. They said good night and headed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day school passed by uneventfully. When the final bell rang, Tohru headed for the girls' locker room. She had brought extra clothes to change into, not wanting to go and see Shishou in her school uniform. She had persuaded Kyou to do the same. Then they met up in the hall and started to head for the door.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Momiji asked. "You got a hot date?"

"We are going to visit Shishou." Kyou replied with a sigh.

"Okay." Momiji said with a sad look on his face. "Me and Haru are coming over and I was hoping we could all play a game."

"Maybe we can when we get back." Tohru said not wanting to upset Momiji.

"Okay!" Momiji said.

"It might be late when we get back though." Kyou said. "I'm not sure what Shishou wants to talk about."

Momiji's face fell. "Okay." Then he smiled. "Maybe tomorrow then!"

Before anyone could say anything else Momiji left. Kyou let out a sigh.

Tohru squeezed his hand. Then she stretched up and kissed his cheek.

Kyou looked into her blue eyes and smiled. Then the pair headed out the door and to Shishou's. When they arrived they were greeted by the smell of something burning. They quickly slipped off their shoes and ran to the kitchen. They looked around and saw a large pot on the stove, smoke pouring from the top of it.

Tohru ran over to the stove and turned the burner off and pulled the hot pot off the burner. "Ouch!" She yelped as the hot pot burned her hand.

Kyou ran over to Tohru and pulled her over to the sink. He ran cold water over her hand. Just then Kazuma ran into the room with a fire extinguisher. He saw the two teens as the smoke cleared and a sheepish grin crossed his face. "I was attempting to cook."

"And you failed Shishou." Kyou said with a laugh.

Kazuma looked over at Tohru and saw that the palm of her hand was starting to turn red. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit and handed it to Kyou. Kyou opened it and then pulled out the supplies he needed. Then he turned the cold water off and took Tohru's hand. He put an ointment on the burn and then wrapped her hand. Then he gently kissed her palm.

She smiled up at him. "All better now." She said. Then she looked over at the stove. "I'll fix dinner."

"I would appreciate that." Kazuma said.

Kyou became indignant. "No! She's the guest here. We can just order out!"

"I can make dinner. It won't bother me to do it." Tohru said.

"No." Kyou said.

"I suppose Kyou is right." Kazuma said.

They figured out what they wanted to eat and then called and placed an order. After a short while the food was delivered. They ate dinner together and chatted about their days. When dinner was over the three sat at the table still talking.

"I suppose you two are wondering why I asked you to come here today." Kazuma said, as usual a statement rather than a question.

The two teens nodded anyway.

"Well, I have heard that your home is getting rather full." He said looking at Kyou.

"A little." Kyou replied.

Kazuma smiled. "It gets rather lonely here sometimes." He said. "I was wondering if you would like to move in here with me? Both of you of course."

Kyou smiled at the idea of getting to live with Shishou again. Then he looked over at Tohru. _She may not want to move. She might want to stay with the others._ He thought and internally smacked himself.

"I can see you need some time to discuss this. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk." Then he stood up and headed to the other room.

Kyou looked at Tohru. He wasn't sure what to say. Luckily for him, Tohru began the conversation. "You want to stay here." She said stating a fact, not asking.

"Yes." Kyou answered anyway. "But if you want to stay home with everyone else..."

"As long as I am with you, I am home." Tohru replied. "As long as we are together and happy that's all that matters."

Kyou smiled at Tohru. "Are you sure you want to move in here?" He asked wanting to make sure she was happy.

Tohru grinned that goofey grin Kyou loved. "Yup." She said and nodded.

Kyou pulled Tohru into his arms and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you." She said smiling up at him.

"I see you two have reached a decision." Kazuma said suddenly appearing in the room.

"So, when do you want us to move in?" Kyou asked unable to contain his excitement.

"How about this weekend?"

Kyou looked at Tohru for the answer.

"That sounds great." She said smiling brightly.

It was settled, Kyou and Tohru would move in with Kazuma in just a few short days.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyou walked with his arm around Tohru's waist and a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to move in with Shishou. He was even more excited that Tohru was perfectly happy to move as well. On the way home, Kyou was so happy and excited that he couldn't help himself. He stopped and pulled Tohru close, so that her body was pressing against his. Then he placed a passionate kiss in her lips.

Tohru was stunned for a moment by the sudden kiss. Soon she relaxed into it. She pulled herself closer to Kyou, deepening the kiss. She found herself wishing the moment would never end. Suddenly the world seemed to slip away and a fire started somewhere deep inside Tohru. She found herself wrapping her arms around Kyou pulling closer and not feeling that she could get close enough.

After an immeasureable moment, they broke the kiss. Bith were breathless with happy smiles on their faces. Kyou leaned his forehead against Tohru's and looked into the depths of her blue orbs and saw all of the love and passion he felt for her reflected in her eyes. "I love you." He breathed.

"I love you." Tohru said, her cheeks slightly flushed.

They stood their for a moment more gazing into each others' eyes before heading to the house. When they arrived, Momiji and Haru were still there. "Hey Tohru!" Momiji greeted excitedly.

"Hi Momiji." Tohru replied with a grin.

"Ah, the young love birds have returned!" Shigure sang. "How was your visit?"

"It was great." Tohru answered still smiling.

Before Kyou could say anything, Momiji was running over to Tohru and lifting up her bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand, Tohru?" He asked concerned.

"I burnt it on a pot." Tohru replied with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Why would you burn it on a pot?" He asked looking confused.

Kyou sighed. "Shishou tried to cook and Tohru tried to keep him from burning the house down."

Momiji laughed. Then he looked up at Tohru. "Can we play a game now Tohru?" He asked.

Tohru looked up at Kyou. She could tell he wanted to get the news of their moving out in the open. "In a minute. Kyou and I need to talk to Shigure for a minute."

"Okay." Momiji said, his face falling slightly.

"Well, well if you need to talk to me follow me to my study!" Shigure sang.

Kyou rolled his eyes but complied. When the three reached Shigure's study they walked insode and Shigure closed the door. Then he took a seat behind his desk and Kyou and Tohru sat on the floor across from him.

A sly smile came across his face. "I bet you two must be wanting some advice. I know you must be feeling some urges and want to deepen your relationship by taking it to the next level." Shigure said, his mind automatically going to carnal matters.

Tohru was of course clueless as to what Shigure meant.

Kyou's face became irritated. "You pervert. I really hope that your baby is a girl so maybe you will think twice before making such disgusting comments."

Shigure just grinned sheepishly. "So, what do you two want to talk to me about?"

"When we went to Shishou's... he invited us to come and live with him." Kyou answered.

"And you have accepted his offer?" Shigure asked.

Kyou and Tohru nodded.

"May I ask why?" Shigure asked. "I am merely curious."

"Well, the house has started to become...full." Kyou said. "And in just a few more months it will get a little more full."

"And you and Nightingale need to have more room for your family." Tohru added.

Shigure smiled. "I can respect that. When will you be moving out?"

"This weekend." Tohru answered.

Shigure took in a playful and dramatic gasp. "That soon! I can't believe that the beautiful flower will be leaving. Oh Tohru I will be missing your food!"

Tohru let out a giggle.

When they finished their conversation, they headed out and told everyone else the news. Most everyone seemed to be okay with it, except for Yuki. He seemed to be slightly troubled by the news. He was quiet for the rest of the evening.

Later after everyone had gone to bed, Yuki lay awake. He couldn't sleep. _This shouldn't be bothering me like this._ He thought. Then with a sigh he stood up and got dressed. He decided to head to his "secret base." He needed time to think.

Yuki was in the middle of weeding his garden when he heard the sound of soft foot steps approaching. He looked up and saw Tohru walking towards him. "Miss Honda? What are you doing out of bed?"

Tohru smiled softly at him. "I could be asking you the same thing."

Yuki smiled back at her. "I couldn't sleep." He answered. "You?"

"I woke up when I heard something outside. I looked out my window and say you heading to the base." Tohru replied. "I know something is bothering you."

Yuki sighed. "I'm not quite sure why, but you and that stupid cat moving out is bothering me."

Tohru smiled knowingly. "It is going to be different." She said. "We'd be moving out after graduation anyways, though."

"I know, but that meant we all still had time." Yuki said.

"We will always be a family." Tohru said. She then leaned over and hugged Yuki. Then she pulled away and smiled. "Besides I'm sure you will want to be spending lots of time with Suki."

Yuki nodded. "The house will just seem a little empty without you."

Tohru smiled. "I don't see how that is possible." Tohru said grinning.

Yuki laughed. Then he and Tohru finished weeding his garden. Then they headed back to the house and said good night.

The next few days passed by quickly and soon it was moving day. Kyou and Tohru had packed their few belongings. Hatori had come over with a car to help them move. Jin of course had to come and help her little sister as well. Tohru and Jin were loading a few of Tohru's things in the trunk of the car when Tohru decied she had better ask. "Jin?"

"Yes, Tohru."

"I was wondering if you would come to a meeting at my school?"

"Of course. Just give me a time and a place. I'll be there." Jin answered.

Tohru pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to her sister. "This is the time and the room number. It's a meeting to discuss my plans for my future."

Jin smiled brightly at her sister. "Sounds great."

Soon the car was loaded and ready to go. Of course Shigure and Yuki had decided to help. When they arrived they were greeted warmly by Kazuma...as well as an unexpected guest.

"Awe! There is the beautiful princess! Hello Kyon-kichi!" came the melodramatic voice of Ayame.

"Not him." Kyou grumbled. "And don't call me that!"

Tohru let out a small giggle. If she hadn't been holding so much stuff, she would have reached a hand out to Kyou. For some reason her touch seemed to calm his temper.

Kazuma smiled at his young son. _I hate to admiot it, but I have missed him and his firey temper._ He thought to himself.

"That is enough Ayame." came Hatori's calm voice.

Ayame instantly complied and shut his mouth.

"Follow me." Kazuma said, turning to lead the way to the teens' new abode. He stopped at a rather large door and slid it open. "This is your room." He said gesturing inside.

Kyou and Tohru looked confused for a moment. "Whose room?" Kyou asked.

A look of understanding crossed Kazuma's face. "Both of yours'." He answered.

"Now I see it!" Shigure sang. "You, Kazuma have alterrior motives for having these young love birds move in with you!"

Kazuma looked at Shigure, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to be a grandfather!" Shigure said dramatically.

Ayame nodded his assent. "Shigure is right! why else would you allow them to share a room?"

"No, I just thought that they would like to share a room." Kazuma said. "Now why don't we leave them alone to get settled."

Then the adults left the room and the two teens alone. Kyou and Tohru began unpacking their things. Tohru took her clothes and put them in a few drawers of the dresser, being sure to leave Kyou some. Then she hung up a few of the items. She put a few other things away and then last, but not least she placed her mother's picture on the little desk that was in the room.

Kyou had opened a box and looked inside. Then he quickly shut the box, his face turning red. "I don't think that these are mine." He said passing the box over to Tohru.

Tohru took the box and opened it. Inside were several pairs of her underwear and a few bras. _He saw my underwear!_ Tohru thoght, her face suddenly hot.

They finished unpacking the last of their things and then headed to the other room to join the others. They all visited for a while. Then everyone else left. Before long it was time for bed. Tohru took a shower and got dressed for bed. Then Kyou took his own turn.

Tohru climbed into bed and waited for Kyou. After his shower he climbed into bed with Tohru. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?" He asked.

Tohru snuggled closer to Kyou and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yup. I like falling asleep in your arms."

Kyou grinned and kissed Tohru's forehead. They snuggled up and quickly fell asleep holding onto each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kyou and Tohru were awakened by the smell of something burning and smoke coming from the kitchen. Kazuma stuck his head out of the doorway and smiled. "I put the fire out and I now have everything under control."

Kyou slapped his hand to his forehead. "You are hopeless."

The smoke cleared and they all walked into the kitchen. Tohru walked over to the stove and picked up a large flat charred circle. "I tried to make pancakes." Kazuma admitted.

Tohru looked up at the man and smiled. "I am banning you from the kitchen. I will do all the cooking from now on."

"That is probably a good idea." Kazuma said.

"I'm surprised you survived this long without burning down the house." Kyou said.

Kazuma laughed at his young son.

Tohru looked over at a bowl setting on the counter. There was still some batter left in it. She stuck her finger in and then licked the batter from her finger tip. She made a funny face. Then she looked at Kazuma. "How have you survived making food that isn't fit for a dog?"

Kazuma grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure." He answered.

Kyou grabbed Shishou's elbow and began dragging him from the room.

"Doesn't Tohru need help?" Kazuma asked.

"Maybe, but not from you. She banned you remember?"

Kazuma just laughed and allowed his son to pull him from the room. They both sat at the table and waited. "How did you sleep?" Kazuma asked.

A look of confusion flitted across Kyou's face, follwed by a look of anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shishou's face became confused, and then understanding lit his features. "Nothing. I think you lived with Shigure too long." He said with a laugh.

Kyou's face instantly calmed. "Yeah I guess so."

Meanwhile, Tohru quickly cleaned up the charred mess Kazuma had made. Then she dumped the batter, which was not fit for human consumption. She cleaned the bowl and made the batter. She easily made the pancakes, without burning anything.

As soon as she was finished, she entered the dining room. She placed the pancakes in the center of the table and then sat next to Kyou. "Those smell delicious." Kazuma commented.

"Just wait till you taste them." Kyou remarked.

They each filled their plates and started devouring the meal. "These taste even better than they smell!" Kazuma remarked excitedly. "I think this is the tastiest meal I have ever had. You are a fantastic cook!"

Tohru blushed. "I'm not that good." She said, modest as always.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Kyou said as he leaned over and kissed Tohru's cheek. "You are a great cook. It's that little plum on your back." He added the last part, remembering that conversation from so long ago.

Tohru giggled as she thought back to that conversation. "So, my plum is still small?"

"Yeah, tiny. You can hardly see it." Kyou replied with a smile on his face.

"What are you two talking about?" Kazuma asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Tohru opened her mouth to answer, but Kyou spoke first. "Nothing. It's an inside joke."

"And I am on the outside?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes you are Shishou." Kyou replied.

Kazuma watched as the young lovers talked and laughed. _I have never seen him smile and laugh so much. I am so happy for my son._ He thought. _Thank you for allowing him to find love and happiness. _Kazuma sent up the silent thank you prayer. _This is all I ever wanted for him. Thank you._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review and let me know what you think of Kyou and Tohru living with Kazuma? I wanted to thank you for the reviews that you have already given me. I'd like to give a special shout out to Esther-chan and Frosty! Thank you guys for your continued reviews and support.**


	7. Chapter 7

After the three had finished breakfast Shishou and Kyou headed over to the dojo. "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Kyou asked, worried about Tohru.

Tohru gave him a big grin. "I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find all kinds of things to keep myself occupied."

"Come on Kyou, we need to get going." Kazuma urged his son.

"Okay, I'm coming." Kyou sighed, a bit reluctant. He leaned over and gave Tohru a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll be back around lunch time. I love you."

"I love you, too." Tohru said as she gave Kyou a qucik kiss. Then she watched as father and son walked away. Tohru walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. "Oh my goodness." She said aloud. "First thing I have to do is buy some more food."

Tohru found pen and pad of paper. She made out a grocery list and headed to the store. She easily found everything she needed...which was pretty much everything. Once she was done shopping she headed home. She put everything away and then inspected the house. "This place definately needs cleaned." She spoke to herself.

Tohru tied her hair back and with a look of determination cleaned the house from top to bottom. She did laundry, dishes, and scrubbed and mopped until the house was spotless. When she was done she looked around and examined her work. With a satisfied smile on her face she headed to the kitchen to make lunch. She decided to make a rather large spread, wanting to make sure Kazuma knew she was willing to help out around the house.

Tohru had just finished setting the table when she heard, "Oh my! I don't think I have ever had the house this clean! It sparkles!"

"That's Tohru for you." Kyou said.

Tohru walked in and giggled. "I told you I could find plenty to do."

Kyou walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I should have known you would clean the entire house."

"And I made lunch." Tohru said.

The three of them then walked in the dining room. Kazuma sat at the table and took in the delicious spread. "Did I have all of this food in my refridgerator?"

"I had to go grocery shopping." Tohru admitted.

Kazuma gave Tohru a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry about that. I'll pay you back for the groceries."

"No, it wasn't any trouble. Besides I'm living here and eating the food too. It was the least I could do." Tohru said.

"But I insist."

"I just couldn't."

"You worked hard for that money. Let Shishou pay you back." Kyou butted in.

"It would be too much though." Tohru said.

Kyou and Kazuma both let out exaperated sighs. They gave up trying to argue with Tohru. _Maybe I'll just buy something for her._ Kazuma thought. _And not tell her._

They soon dug in and consumed the meal Tohru had made. "I'm glad that I work out at the dojo otherwise I could get fat from eating this wonderful food. I really think I could eat like this all day." Kazuma said.

"I'm glad you like it." Tohru said smiling warmly.

"Speaking of the dojo, we had better be getting back, Kyou."

Kyou nodded. "Okay." He leaned over and kissed Tohru's cheek. Then he and Kazuma left. Once again Tohru was left alone in the house. She cleaned up the dishes and then tried to think of what she would do.

"I know! I'll go visit Mom and then go to the park!" She exclaimed aloud. She went to her and Kyou's room and changed into the blue sundress Aya had given her. She walked to the flower shop and picked up a bouquet of white roses, they had been Kyoko's favorite. She soon arrived at the grave yard.

"Hey Mom." She greeted the headstone brightly. She sat down by the grave and placed the flowers on the headstone. "I have so much to tell you about. You know that Kyou and I are a couple now, but we moved out of Shigure's house. We are living with Kazuma Sohma, Kyou's father. Well he isn't actually Kyou's dad. He adopted Kyou, but yeah. I promise that I am still in school. I'm going to finish for you Mom." Tohru went on talking aloud.

Soon the sun began to set. "Well Mom, I should probably be going. I'll come back and visit. I love you, Mom." Tohru said as she stood and walked away.

Now Tohru stood at the entrance to the park. She was hesitant to enter. She hadn't been there since the night those guys had attacked her and Jin. _I can do this._ She thought. She then sucked in a breath and walked in the park. She headed to the swings and sat down. She looked up at the sky. The sun had set and the moon and stars were out.

Tohru pulled herself back in the swing and then started to swing. She closed her eyes as the air blew through her hair and across her face. She smiled and enjoyed the sensation of the night wind around her and the moonlight on her skin.

"Well, well look who came back boys and this time she's one short." came an all too familiar voice.

Tohru stopped swinging and opened her eyes. She looked up terror evident on her face as she stared at the boys that had almost blinded her sister.

"Awe, you remember us. That's good." The leader said as he walked closer. "It looks like your protectors aren't here either...even better." An evil smile came across the young man's face. He walked even closer to her. "And your wearing an adorable dress. Makes things easier for me."

Tohru sat in the swing, frozen where she was.

The boy kept walking closer. "I just wish the other girl were here. I would love to get revenge on her for breaking my nose, but you'll have to do." He now stood just inches in front of Tohru. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek.

Tohru shrank back from his touch. This made the man smile. Then without warning he had pulled her from the swing and flung her to the ground. He moved his hand to her shoulder and started to pull at her dress.

It was at that moment, something clicked inside of Tohru. Without even realizing what she was doing she balled her hand up into a fist and hit the guy in the nose with all of her strength. The boy stumbled backwards and fell flat on his butt.

"You are going to pay for that!" He shouted as he started to get up.

Tohru stood and started to run away, when one of the other boys grabbed her by the arm. Once again, instinct took over Tohru's body and she lifted her leg and kicked the young man in the shins. The leader had picked himself up and was running after Tohru. He grabbed the hem of Tohru's dress. "I've got you now." He said.

Tohru tugged at her dress until she felt the fabric rip and she was free. She took off as fast as she could. Still the boys reached and grabbed at her, pulling her hair and ripping her dress. She let instinct take over and hit and kicked and bit each and every one of the boys. She was finally able to escape and run from the park.

As she exited the park one of her shoes fell off, but she didn't pause to get it. She just left it and kept running. She ran until she was safe at home.

_Meanwhile..._

Kyou and Kazuma arrived home to find Tohru gone. A note was left on the dining table. Kyou picked it up and read it carefully. "Tohru went to visit her mother." Kyou told Shishou.

A look of confusion krept across the man's face. "I thought her mother was dead."

"She is. It means Tohru went to her grave." Kyou replied. "Tohru said she left stew for us in the fridge." Kyou started to walk in the kitchen when he heard the door open and then quickly close. Then he heard the sound of Tohru breathing heavily.

He and Shishou quickly rushed to the door and found Tohru on the floor by the entrance. She was breathing heavy and covered in dirt. Her dress was ripped in several places and one sleeve was completely missing along with one of her shoes. Kyou raced to her and knelt beside her. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Tohru looked up at Kyou and then flung herself into his arms as tears streamed down her face. "I went to that park...and...those guys...were there." Tohru answered between sobs.

Anger swept through Kyou's body. "What did they do to you?" Kyou asked barely keeping the anger from his voice.

"They pushed me on the ground...and...and...the leader started pu...pulling at my...dr...dress." Tohru answered.

A look of pure disgust at the act of what those boys had done, crossed Kazuma's face. "That is horribe." He uttered as his hand came over his mouth.

A low growl rumbled from somewhere deep inside Kyou. It was a menacing sound. "I'm gonna kill those bastards."

Tohru's sobs eased and she could speak more clearly. "They didn't get a chance...to hurt me." Tohru said. "I don't know what came over me, but...I punched him in the nose."

Kyou look down at Tohru, confusion evident on his face.

Tohru went on to explain how she had fought her way out of the park and gotten away from those boys. "I'm not sure how I did it."

Kyou pulled Tohru closer to him. "I'm not sure how either, but I'm glad you did." He then pulled back and started examining Tohru. He noticed a few minor cuts and bruises, but other than that she seemed okay. Then he pulled her close once again and held her for an incredibly long moment.

After a while Tohru pulled away and looked up at Kyou. "I'm gonna go and take a hot bath."

"Okay." Kyou replied as he stood up and then held his hand out to Tohru. He helped her up.

Tohru now sat in the bath tub. Bubbles, from a therapeutic bubble bath mix, surrounded her. She breathed in the scent of Lavender and allowed the hot water to calm and relax her tense muscles. She suddenly felt exhausted, the adrenaline rush she had expierienced in fighting for her life had worn off.

When her bath was over, Tohru stepped out of the tub and dried off. She pulled on her clothes and brushed out her hair. Then she walked down the hall and to the living room. She found Kazuma setting on the couch reading. Just a few feet away, Kyou was pacing the floor. His face held a look that was a mixture of anger and worry.

Tohru walked over to him and reached her hand to hold his. Kyou stopped his pacing and turned around. He pulled Tohru into his arms and held her. He kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered. Then she pulled back and looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just a little tired. So I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay. I'll be in in a minute." Kyou told her. Then he kissed her cheek and hugged her once more.

"Good night Tohru. Sleep well." Kazuma said.

"Thank you. Good night." Tohru replied then she headed to bed.

"You sleep well too Kyou. I think Tohru is going to be fine." Shishou said.

"Okay. Night Shishou." Kyou said before heading to bed. Kyou walked in the bedroom and climbed in next to Tohru. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Tohru."

"I love you, Kyou." Tohru breathed and soon she was asleep, a smile on her face.

Kyou watched her as she slept for a while. _I guess she is gonna be okay._ Kyou thought as he let out a small sigh of relief. Then he too, soon fell asleep.

**A/N: I want to put it on the record that Kazuma's house wasn't as messy as Shigure's, but it did need cleaning lol. Plus that just seemed like something Tohru would do. I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the weekend passed by uneventfully and Tohru seemed to be perfectly fine. She and Kyou got ready and headed off to school. They met up half way with Yuki, Suki, and Mimi.

Suki looked at the pair confused. "How come you guys came from that way?"

"We moved." Kyou answered simply.

"Where?" Suki asked.

"With my dad." Kyou replied, keeping his answers short.

"How was your first weekend there?" Yuki asked.

"It was great." Tohru answered brightly, as if her adventure in the park had never happened.

"I think my favorite part of the weekend was when you banned Shishou from the kitchen." Kyou said with a laugh.

"You banned him from his own kitchen?" Yuki asked looking quite surprised with Tohru.

"It was for everyone's safety." Tohru answered.

"She's right. If she hadn't of banned him we'd have either died in a fire or from eating his food." Kyou said.

"Do you seriously call your dad, Shishou?" Suki inquired.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kyou replied, his temper flaring slightly.

Tohru squeezed Kyou's hand and he instantly calmed.

"Nothing. I just found it strange." Suki replied.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. They arrived at school and were greeted by U-o, Hana, Haru, and Momiji. "Hey Tohru, how was your weekend?" U-o asked.

"It was great." Tohru answered smiling. "How was yours?"

"It was pretty boring. I worked all weekend." She answered.

"I tried to look for a job, but I just could not find one that would be suited for me." Hana said. "I don't know if I'll ever find a job."

"Don't say that Hana!" Tohru spoke in her usual excited slash concerned voice. "I know you'll find a job!"

"You are too kind to me, Tohru." Hana replied.

Kyou rolled his eyes and sighed. The bell rang and the gang headed to their classes. The teacher began class by saying, "Next week you will all be taking your midterm exams."

The class let out a collective groan.

"I have prepared a study guide for you. I want you to take it and use it. It has everything you need to know for your exams next week." Then he walked around and handed out the papers.

Soon the day was over and it was time to head home. As soon as they arrived home, Tohru set to work studying for each of her classes. "I have to get good grades." She said as she sat at the desk in her and Kyou's bedroom.

"Don't stress yourself out." Kyou said. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Right." Tohru said, hardly even hearing what her love told her. She was focused and determined.

The rest of the night passed and soon it was time for school once again. Of course today was also the day of the meetings. No one seemed too excited about it. "Hey, Yuki did you ever figure out who was coming to your meeting?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately I had no other choice, but to ask my brother." Yuki answered.

Suki squeezed Yuki's hand. "It will be alright. Your brother doesn't seem too bad."

"You haven't been putting up with him your whole life." Yuki replied.

Tohru looked up at the time. "Jin should be getting here soon. It's almost time for my meeting."

"Did somebody say my name?" came a familiar voice.

Tohru looked up and saw her sister walking towards them. She gave her big sister a smile. "I'm glad you made it."

"Of course I made it. This is important." Jin said smiling back. "Shall we go?"

"I guess so." Tohru said. Then she turned to her firends. 'Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Kyou said and kissed her cheek.

Tohru and Jin walked off to meet with her teacher. Which teacher it was, Tohru wasn't quite sure. When they reached the room, Tohru was relieved to see that the teacher was Miss Mina.

"Good morning Tohru. Hello Miss. I'm Miss Mina." She greeted.

"Good morning Miss Mina. I'm glad to meet you. I'm Tohru's older sister, Jin Honda."

"Very nice to meet you. Please have a seat ladies." She invited, smiling brightly.

Jin and Tohru rook their seats.

"I'm sure Tohru has told you that this meeting is to discuss her future?"

"Of course."

Miss Mina nodded. Then she turned to Tohru. "I'm sure you know you have several options after graduation. Are you planning on going to college?"

"No, I think it would be better to enter the work force full time." Tohru responded. "I struggle enough getting through high school."

Miss Mina nodded. "What do you think about her plans Jin?"

"Whatever makes her happy. It is her life. As long as she finishes high school." Jin answered.

"Alright." Miss Mina said. "Do you have a job ready for when you graduate?"

"Not yet, but I will find one." Tohru said determined.

Miss Mina smiled at the young girl. "Well, if you need any help let me know and I'll do what I can."

"Okay." Tohru said.

"Well, you have a good day ladies. Thank you for coming Jin."

"No problem." Jin said. "You have a good day as well."

Then Tohru and Jin left the room. Tohru once again joined her friends. Kyou wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "How was it?" He asked.

"Fine. Miss Mina was who we met with so she didn't ask many questions." Tohru answered.

"That's good." Kyou said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Ayame burst through the door. "Yuki! Your amazing brother is here!" He walked over to Yuki and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy that you asked me to come to this meeting!"

"I think I changed my mind." Yuki said with a sigh.

Suki reached over and gave Yuki's hand a squeeze. "It's only for a little while."

Ayame drug Yuki off to their meeting. "For once I actually kinda feel alittle sorry for him." Kyou said. "It's times like these I'm glad to be an only child."

Tohru let out a giggle. Before long Yuki came back, Aya still following. "You can leave now."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Aya said. "I talked with your teachers and I'm pulling you out of school today and you and I are spending the whole day together!"

Yuki's eyes widened. "Please, no..." Before Yuki could protest any further, Ayame was dragging him off.

"I guess I am boyfriendless today." Suki said with a sigh.

Everyone let out a small laugh. Then a commotion was heard coming from down the hall. They heard girls making all kinds of comments such as, "I wonder who _he_ is," "He's soooo handsome," and "That's one fine piece of man meat."

Just then Kazuma came into view with about fifty girls following a few feet behind him. "I can see why those girls are making such a fuss. He is a very handsome man." Hana said.

"That's my father your talking about!" Kyou said, his temper instantly flaring.

"Seriously?" U-o said. "What'd he do have you when he was five?"

"He's my adopted father." Kyou said.

"So you aren't really a Sohma?" Hana asked confused.

"No, I am. Shishou is a Sohma too. It's complicated and none of your business." Kyou said.

Kazuma approached the group. "Are you ready for this meeting, Kyou?" He asked.

Kyou looked back at Shishou, hus face still angry. "Yeah, let's get this over with." He said harshly. The pair walked off.

Hana turned to Tohru. "What is his name?"

"Kazuma Sohma." Tohru answered.

"Why does Kyou call him Shishou?" Hana inquired further.

"He's also Kyou's martial arts teacher."

"He's handsome and he can defend a lady in need. How wonderful." Hana said.

"You're forgetting that he adopted Orange Top, which means he chose to be Kyou's dad. He chose to put up with that firey temper." U-o added.

Tohru giggled.

Soon Kyou and Kazuma returned. Kyou put an arm around Tohru's waist and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him.

"You two have a good day at school. I'll see both at home." Kazuma said and then left.

U-o and Hana both looked at Tohru. "Wait, he lives with you guys too? I mean that house is bug, but it can't be that big." U-o spoke.

Tohru blushed. "Of course not...Kyou and I moved out. We live with Kazuma now."

"What?" Both girls asked in unison.

"You moved out and didn't tell us?" U-o asked.

"Tohru, you really are starting to hurt my feelings. This is the second time." Hana commented.

"Will you two quit trying to make her feel guilty?" Kyou shouted.

"Orangie is right." U-o said. Then she pulled Tohru into a hug. "I'm sorry Tohru."

"Yes, I am sorry as well." Hana said joining in the hug.

"We'll just come over for dinner tomorrow night. We have to make sure that it is a suitable place for you to live, just like we did when we found out you had moved into Shigure's house." U-o spoke.

"Yes." Hana said. Then she looked at Kyou. "It will also give me the chance to see your very handsome father again and get to know him."

Kyou glared at Hana. "Just leave shishou outta this!"

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyou and as usual he calmed down. His face still held a look of anger, but his features had softened slightly. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Kyou and Tohru arrived home and gave Kazuma the news of their dinner guests for the following evening.

"That sounds wonderful." Kazuma said. "It will be nice to meet some of your friends."

"Yeah, great." Kyou said sarcastically.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I felt that I totally had to put in the Hana/Kazuma romance. I love Kyou, but I think he is sooo cute (and funny) when he gets angry. Please read and review and as always thanks to those who have read and reviewed.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day arrived too soon for poor Kyou. He was glad that there was no school and he wouldn't have to see those two until dinner. He was also glad to get to spend the day in the dojo with Shishou.

Tohru of course soent the day getting things ready for her friends' visit. She made sure the house was extra clean and taht dinner would be extra special. She was just trying to figure out how to tell them about her and Kyou sharing a room when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and answered it.

"Hey guys!" She greeted U-o and Hana brightly.

"Hey Tohru." U-o greeted.

"Come on in." Tohru said as she stepped aside to let her friends in the house.

"Thanks." U-o said.

"This is a nice house." Hana said as she entered. "I don't sense Kyou or his father's electric signals."

"They are still at the dojo." Tohru said smiling. "They should be home before long."

Just then the two men of the house walked in the door. "Speak of the devil." U-o commented.

Kyou just glared at the blond.

"You two ladies must be Tohru's friends." Kazuma said, trying to break the tension in the room. "I'm Kazuma Sohma, Kyou's dad."

"I'm Arisa Uotoni."

"I'm Saki Hanajima. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you." Hana greeted adding a slight emphasis on the word pleasure.

Kyou just glared at her.

Tohru reached her hand over to Kyou's and gave it a gentle squeeze. He calmed slightly, but not like he usually did. For some reason Hana hitting on Shishou really bugged him. "Dinner is just about ready." She said, trying to take everybody's mind off of the current situation.

"Do you need any help?" Kazuma asked.

"Nope, I've got everything under control. So why don't you alkl set down and I'll finish it up?"

Everyone nodded and then complied. Tohru walked into the kitchen and finished up making dinner. She had even made desert, jelly buns and cookies. She took everything from the kitchen and sat it on the table. "Dig in." She said as she placed the large spread on the table.

"As always, your food smells delicious." Kazuma told Tohru.

"And tastes good." U-o said as she took a large bite.

Soon dinner had been consumed and the group enjoyeda delightful conversation. "Hey, Tohru how about you give us a grand tour?" U-o suggested.

"Uhm sure." Tohru replied unsure.

The threee girls stood up and Tohru began to show them around the house. She led them through the house, showing the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, and so on. She finally stood with them in front of her and Kyou's bedroom door. She opened the door and the three of them stepped inside.

"This is a nice room." U-o commented.

"Yes very nice." Hana added. Then she walked over to the bed and sat on it. "This bed is very comfortable."

U-o stood in front of the closet and opened the door to inspect the size of it. "A very nice closet. It's a good si..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, "what is Orange Top's stuff doin' in here?"

Hana stood up from the bed and walked over to stand behind Arisa. "That is strange. Why are his things here?"

Tohru gave her friends a sheepish grin. "Because this is his room, too." She answered quickly.

U-o and Hana whipped their heads around and stared at Tohru with wide eyes. "What?" They both asked in unison.

"This is Kyou's room, too." Tohru repeated.

"Let me get this straight, this is your room and Kyou's?" U-o inquired in disbelief.

Tohru nodded.

"You both sleep in here? In the same bed? Correct?" Hana asked for further clarification.

"Yes." Tohru answered blushing.

"And Kazuma is okay with this?" Hana asked.

"It was actually his idea. He thought we might like sharing a room." She answered honestly.

"And you don't mind?" U-o asked.

"Not at all. I really like it." Tohru answered.

"So, you guys have...you know done it?" U-o questioned.

Tohru's eyes became huge saucers. "No! Kyou is a perfect gentleman."

"You two share a room and a bed and yet you have not shared the intemacy of love making?" Hana inquired.

"No, we haven't." Tohru said. "Why do you two keep thinking that we have?"

"You guys have been going out for a while." U-o said.

"And there is something about your waves when you are together. It is hard to explain, but I have only seen waves like that in one other couple, Shigure and Nightingale."

"And we know that they have done it." U-o finished.

Tohru let out a sigh and sat on the bed.

"Has Orangie even tried?" She asked.

"No." Tohru answered.

"That is strange. Most men try." Hana commented. "Is Kyou perhaps...into boys?"

"No! It's not like that at all!" Tohru said letting her temper flare. "Kyou just lives and respects me. And I don't think that either of us is ready for that step! Besides it's not like any of this is your guys' business."

U-o and Hana flinched slightly at Tohru's behavior. They knew that they had upset her and they really hated doing that. The two girls walked over to their friend and enveloped her in a group hug. "We are so sorry, Tohru." Hana had said.

"Yeah, real sorry." U-o added.

"It's okay." Tohru said. "I know you guys mean well, but sometimes it's just a bit much."

After a while the girls exited the room and joined the men in the living room. U-o and Hana visited for a while longer. When they left both Kyou and Tohru let out a sigh of relief. Soon it was time for bed.

That night Kyou fell asleep quickly, holding Tohru close. Tohru however was having trouble sleeping. She looked over to make sure Kyou was asleep, then she gently climbed out of bed, careful to keep from waking her love. She went and grabbed her shoes and started walking. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she just kept walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyou awoke to find Tohru no longer in his arms. He got up and started looking around the house, but she was nowhere to be found. He started to run to the door to go out and look for her when he ran into Shishou.

"What's the matter?" Shihsou asked.

"Tohru's gone! I can't find her!" Kyou answered.

"Calm down, Kyou."

"I have to go and find her!" Kyou shouted and then bolted passed Shishou. He quickly pulled on his shoes and ran out the door.

Kazuma let out a sigh. Then he walked over to the phone and made a few calls. They would need some help finding Tohru.

After she had been walking for a couple hours, Tohru looked around at her surroundings. She was in the middle of the woods and she wasn't exactly sure of how she had gotten there. She also wasn't sure how to get back.

"Maybe, I should just start walking behind me." Tohru said to no one. She turned around and started heading back the way she thought she'd come. She was hoping that maybe if she stayed on the path, she could find her way home.

After a while longer, Tohru came upon a little stream. "Okay, not this way." She spoke. Then she started walking along the edge of the stream, looking for another path. When She found one she started walking down it. "Maybe this one will lead me home."

She kept walking until she came to a cliff. She decided to walk to the end of it and hoped that maybe she would be able to see the house from the high place. She stood, trying to stay as far from the edge as she could, but also doing her best to see into the darkness. After a while of looking out over the cliff, Tohru gave up. "I'll just have to keep trying paths." Her voice was losing a bit of its determination.

Tohru began making her way down the hill that she had taken up to the cliff. She wasn't looking where she was walking and all her foot found a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground. She tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down the hill. "Ah!" she screamed, as she fell.

She came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, landing on her back. "Umph." escaped her lips. When the world stopped spinning around her, Tohru rolled over on her stomache and pushed herself up into a setting position. Her attention was drawn to a throbbing in her ankle. She started moving it from side to side. It hurt, but the pain was bearable. Tohru decided to stand up. As soon as she put wait on her ankle pain swept through her and her ankle gave way.

Tohru sat on the ground and looked up at the sky. "I'm never going to make it home." She said, as the tears fell down her cheeks and sobs passed through her lips.

Kyou ran through the woods looking for Tohru. _I have to find her._ He thought as he ran. _She could get hurt out here or who knows what weirdos might find her._ After he had been running looking for her for a while he heard a scream. _That sounds like Tohru._ He ran towards the scream. "I'm coming Tohru."

When he got closer to where he thought he heard the scream coming from, he began calling her. "Tohru!" He shouted. He called her name over and over again, waiting for her to shout back.

Tohru sat on the ground, crying. Her ankle was hurt and she was starting to get cold. She had given up all hope. Suddenly from a distance she heard her name being called. She looked up and waited, to make sure she had heard and not just imagined it.

"Tohru!" Kyou called.

"Kyou!" She called back, her hope renewed.

They shouted to each other several more times, each time Kyou's voice getting closer. Finally he came into view and if Tohru could stand, she would have ran to him. Good thing for her, Kyou ran to her. He knelt on the ground beside her and pulled her into his arms. He pulled back and kept a hand on her cheek. He studdied her and looked her over. She was covered in dirt and had a few bruises and scrapes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got lost and fell down that hill. I think I twisted my ankle." She answered. Then a shiver traveled down her spine and through her body. Soon she was shaking all over.

Kyou pulled off his shirt and then wrapped it around her. Then He stood and scooped her into his arms. He held her close trying to keep her warm. "We'll be home soon."

Tohru nodded and laid her head on Kyou's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said.

Kyou's eyebrows knit together in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I made you worry and then you had to come and find me. I should have just stayed home."

Kyou kissed Tohru's forehead. "Yes you should have stayed home, but you don't have to apologize."

"Maybe next time I can't sleep, I'll just climb up on the roof." She said, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

The corners of his mouth, lifted slightly and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I was just thinking about U-o and Hana's visit. They said some stuff that bugged me...when they found out that we share a room." she answered.

Kyou had a pretty good idea of what they had said. He had no idea what to say to Tohru though. Frankly, that subject made him blush. "Just don't let them get to you." He said.

Before anything else could be said, they arrived at the house. They walked in the door and immediately heard voices in the living room. Kyou slipped off his shoes and then carried Tohru the rest of the way in the house.

"I hope that we find Sissy, soon." came Kisa's sweet voice.

"Okay, Hatori, you should stay here that way if..." Kazuma said and then looked up to see Kyou walking in carrying Tohru. "Well never mind."

Everyone turned in their seats. As they all saw Tohru, it seemed as if a collective sigh of relief swept through each of them present. Tohru looked back at the crowd. She saw Kazuma, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki, and of course Jin. Even Nightingale and Mimi were there.

Hatori stood up and picked up his bag. Then he followed Kyou and Tohru back to their room. Kyou gently sat Tohru on their bed and then sat beside her. Hatori pulled a few things out of his bag and then pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

"What happened?" Hatori asked in his usual manner.

Tohru let out a sigh and then explained her little adventure in the woods.

Hatori nodded and then started his examination. He lifted Tohru's leg and began examining her ankle. "You definately sprained it." He told her. He checked for any cuts on her ankle and then wrapped it up. "Ice it for fifteen minutes four times a day. It will probably take a couple weeks to heal."

Tohru nodded. "Okay. Should I try and walk on it?"

"In a couple of days." Then he moved on to examine her cuts and bruises. He cleaned and bandaged the cuts and scrapes. "Nothing looks serious here, but I will write you a note excusing you from school for the next couple of days. You need to get some rest."

"Okay."

Then Hatori looked over at Kyou. "I assume you'll want to stay home with her." He said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah." Kyou answered anyway.

"I'll write you a note, too. I'll say you have a fever or something."

"No, you can't miss school just to stay home with me." Tohru protested.

"But I want to and I am going to so that is that." Kyou said.

"Tohru's right. You need to go to school, Kyou." came Jin's voice from the doorway. "I'll come over in the mornings and stay with her while you are at school and Kazuma is at the dojo."

"But..." Kyou began to protest.

"Besides, I want to spend some quality time with my little sister." Jin said. "How can you deny us sister bonding time?"

Kyou looked at Tohru. She nodded at him, indicating that she wanted Jin to stay with her. "Fine." he said with a sigh.

Hatori finished his examination and then he and Jin left to allow Kyou and Tohru their privacy and to get some rest. Kyou helped Tohru pull out another pair of her pajamas and then exited teh room to allow her to get dressed.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said.

Kyou walked back in the room and climbed in the bed next to Tohru. He kissed her cheek and then pulled her close. "I love you and I'm so glad that you are okay."

"I love you, too and I'm sorry I made you worry." Tohru said.

"Don't be sorry." He gently chided her. "Just don't go wandering the woods by yourself again...especially at night."

"Okay." Tohru said sleepily.

"Now, let's get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night. I love you, Kyou."

"Good night. I love you, Tohru." Then he softly kissed her lips and soon the pair drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter? It's been a struggle for me to write this one. I have no idea why, but it was. So, I am a little unsure of this one. Please read and review and as always thank you for the reviews :) **


End file.
